I Wanna Come Over
by lesbian.writer
Summary: Just a little romance in the lives of my favorite pairing GW/HG! GW/HG must cope with the fact that they r lesbians in love with each other. Will there be uproar when others find out about it? There will be scenes later that reason for my M ratin
1. Chapter 1 First Contact

**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The song that will be at the begining of each chapter is part of Melissa Etheridge's song I wanna come over. I didn't catch the nameof the writer but I am giving credit where credit is due. ENJOY!**

_I know you're home  
You left your light on  
you know I'm here  
the night is thin  
I know you're alone  
I watched the car leave  
your lover is gone  
Let me in_

**CHAPTER 1 –FIRST CONTACT**

It is Christmas Eve. Ginny is home from Hogwarts for the holidays. She is sitting in her room with Hermione catching up on girl talk. Hermione and Ron have been dating off and on. They haven't decided yet to call it serious or not. They're both secretly afraid of having a serious commitment to only each other. Hermione is currently complaining about Ron's sloppy kisses and what she should do about it.

"Ginny. I dread when he kisses me because it's like kissing Hagrid's dog Fang!" Hermione says.

"Wow, Mione. That's bad," Ginny replies with a giggle.

"Gin, it's not funny," Hermione says. Smiling then throws out, "Okay yeah it is funny," Both girls burst into laughter.

"What if he thinks the same thing about me?" Hermione asks.

"I doubt that you're a bad kisser Hermione." Ginny says.

"How the hell would you know?" Hermione says.

"I don't. But there's only one way to find out," Ginny tells her.

"No. I'm not going to go ask Ron if I'm an okay kisser. I had the conversation with him about his kissing skills. He got mad at me and that's why we're off again. Yet he keeps looking at me with want and desire. I really don't think I want to be committed to just him for life. I love him don't get me wrong. But I don't think I love him like that. He's my best friend. You know what I mean?" Hermione says.

"Who said anything about asking Ron," Ginny says leaning over kissing Hermione.

Hermione kissed Ginny back. They intertwined for a short thirty seconds, kissing each other as if they never wanted to stop. Ginny probed at Hermione's mouth with her tongue. Hermione obeyed and they massaged each other's tongues with their own.

Ginny's eyes then shot open and she pulled away.

"What the bloody hell was that Gin?" Hermione gasps.

"I'm sorry. I have wanted to do that for so long. I shouldn't have. Ron is coming I heard his door open," Ginny says dropping the subject quickly.

Just as Ginny stopped talking Ron came into the room without knocking.

"Ronald! How many times do I have to tell you to knock on the door before you come into my bedroom?" Ginny yells at him.

"Oh sorry Ginny I forgot. Mom wants us downstairs. She yelled a few minutes ago. It must be dinner time," Ron says.

"Oh? I didn't hear her. Did you Hermione?" Ginny asks.

"No I didn't. Oh well. We must have been caught up in girl talk. Let's go see if we can help with setting the table," Hermione says glaring at Ginny.

"Ron tell mom we'll be down in a couple minutes. Hermione and I have something we need to talk about right now," Ginny says holding Hermione back.

"Sure Gin. Hermione want to go out later tonight?" Ron asks nonchalantly.

"No thanks Ron. Though you and I have to sit down and have a heart to heart after the holidays," Hermione says seriously.

"Can't we have it tonight after supper?" Ron whines.

"Fine whatever, but we need to be alone," Hermione says.

"Oh? That could be interesting," Ron says eyeing Hermione's body.

"Ron I'm serious, I have a major issue I need to discuss with you," Hermione says shoving him out the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

"Hermione what was that all about?" Ginny asks.

"Gin I can't keep seeing him. This on off thing sucks. And I don't really want to be with him," Hermione says grabbing Ginny pulling her to her body kissing her hard on the lips.

After what seems like hours the girls parted. "Hermione, we need to get down to dinner. Mum will be mad if we're late. You know how she is. We can talk about this all later tonight after we do the Christmas Eve thing. I wonder if Harry has gotten here safe and sound yet. He's supposed to be here for dinner," Ginny says.

The girls went downstairs and helped Molly set the table for dinner. "Did you two discuss whatever was so important and get it straightened out?" Molly asked with a touch of annoyance with them being five minutes late for dinner.

"Yes, Mum. We're fine now. We just had a little argument earlier and needed to clear it up. It's all good," Ginny says.

"Well good. Dig in before your dinner gets cold," Molly says.

The family is all together again for the first time since Ron left Hogwarts. Ron and Harry have been in school for his Auror training. They moved in together and got a little apartment near the Ministry. Their training makes it hard for them to get back to the borough at the same time as the rest of the family.

Fred and George's shop has skyrocketed. They have even made enough money from the joke shop that they paid Harry back the initial starter loan that he gave to them even though he insisted that he didn't want the money back. The twins were too pushy and Harry gave in just to get them off of his back about it.

Dinner was like normal. Everyone was excited to see everyone else and couldn't keep from talking over each other. Molly and Arthur just looked at each other with the looks of "Oh these kids are still crazy even after they've grown up,"

After dinner Ron suggested that he and Hermione take that walk and have their discussion like she wanted to do. "That would be wonderful Ron," Hermione says with a smile.

"Mum I'll help you with the dishes," Ginny says.

With Ron and Hermione outside walking where ever they were going, Harry decided to help Ginny with the dishes. "So, how's the last year of Hogwarts going?" Harry asks.

"It's going good. I started apparition training last week. I can't get the hang of it. I don't know how you and Ron do it and make it look easy," Ginny says.

"You'll get the hang of it. It just takes practice," Harry said taking the wet dish from Ginny and drying it with a towel. "I don't understand why you Mum is so insistent on you guys doing dishes the muggle way. Why not just zap them clean," Harry says stacking the dishes up.

"It does you kids some good to do some things the muggle way," Molly says overhearing her daughters conversation with Harry.

"Yeah Harry, it's not as bad as it seems. There are just a lot of dishes tonight because of it being the holidays. I think even mom does them this way most of the time," Ginny says.

"I do most of the time," Molly comments.

Harry just chuckles. Just then the door slams open and Ron storms in. "That witch is crazy," He says plopping down at the kitchen table slamming his hand down as he sits.

"Ronald! You will not call Hermione crazy. What happened?" Molly asks.

"I just told him that I can't take this on again off again thing with him anymore. I don't want to be with him but I still want to be friends," Hermione says in her own defense coming in as Ron belittles her.

"Ronald, you can't force other people into things. You guys have been having a lot of problems with your dating. Apparently Hermione is frustrated with it and has had enough. Trust me I know what it's like to be frustrated with the way someone behaves. Sometimes you can work through it other times you can't," Molly says.

"Yeah but mom, she compared my kissing to Hagrid's dog fang!" Ron burst out pointing at Hermione.

Molly let out a little chuckle. "Well, there's nothing I can say to that Ron, but behaving like a baby isn't going to change what happens. If she doesn't want to be with you there's nothing you can do about it. Let go," Molly says.

"Why don't well all go sit in the living room and enjoy the Christmas tree?" Arthur suggests wanting to ease the tension building in his son.

"Like Fang huh?" Fred and George question together.

"Oh bloody hell! Why did I let that slip in front of you two goons? I forgot you were here!" Ron grumbles regretting shooting off his mouth.

"That's pretty funny Ronnie! Isn't it Fred?" George says.

"Yes George, it is pretty funny that little Ronnie kisses like a dog," Fred taunts.

"Boys! Stop teasing your brother. How would you feel if it was the other way around?" Molly says.

"Mom, we would never have that kind of complaint made about one of us," George says.

Molly gave the twins the evil eye.

"Yes Mother, we'll stop," Fred says. Then under his breath to George adds, "At least for tonight,"

The twins giggle together like little girls.

The rest of the evening was pretty normal. Ron and Harry got together and played wizards chess. Molly and Arthur chatted with Hermione about what has been going on in her studies with Muggles. Arthur, of course, wants to know all about their appliances and electronics and such.

Soon it was almost midnight. "Wow, you kids should get to bed and rest up. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I need you girls to help me with making dinner and boys you get to go out and catch gnomes all morning and get the grass mowed. The house has to look nice tomorrow. The members of the order are coming to dinner remember," Molly says standing stretching.

The boys all grumbled about having to do yard work, but rose to go to bed anyways. "Just wait Ron. Mum can't keep an eye on what we tease you about all day tomorrow," Fred and George threatened with a laugh.

Ginny and Hermione stood to go to bed also. Once they are in Ginny's room Hermione places a silencing charm on the room.

"What'd you do that for Hermione? We have to go to bed. Mum will want to start dinner early tomorrow and it's already late," Ginny says throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Yes I know, but first you and I need to talk," Hermione says sitting down on the bed placing the pillow back where it belongs.

"Hermione, I told you I was sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have done it. It's just that I've wanted to do that for a long time and I saw a window of opportunity and took it. I'm sorry," Ginny apologizes again.

"Ginny. Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong. I enjoyed it," Hermione says.

"Oh and Mione, Ron is the one with the kissing problem. You kiss better than any guy I have ever kissed," Ginny says with a dorky grin at her friend.

Hermione laughs. "Seriously Gin. Where do we go from here? I enjoyed that kiss and so did you. What do we do about it?" Hermione adds seriously.

"I don't know. I don't have an answer for that one Hermione. I know that I care very deeply for you and would love to make our friendship more, but I don't want to force you into anything that you don't want to do," Ginny says.

"Ginny, you wouldn't be able to force me into that if you tried. I would do it willingly. I care very deeply for you too. But I'm afraid of what would happen if you and I got together as a couple. What would happen with your family? They would probably disown you," Hermione says.

"I don't think they would disown me, though I do think that it would take some getting used to. Mom and dad have always told me that they would love me no matter what happened. I think they would be mad at first but eventually they would get over it," Ginny says.

"Well we're not going to become a couple over night and it's not going to be tonight, so let's get to bed so that we can get up bright and early and help your mom cook Christmas dinner okay," Hermione says turning off the light.

"Good night Hermione. I love you." Ginny says.

"I love you too Gin," Hermione says back crawling under the blankets into the bed that the girls have shared since the first time Hermione stayed with the Weasleys.

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE:  
I have been thinking about this story for a long time. The song I wanna come over is one of my favorite Melissa Etheridge songs. When I finally got a hold of hthe lyrics I thought it described perfectly what would go on if Ginny and Hermione were to be together. While Ron wants to be with Hermione. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks- *Kylee*_


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Day

_**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The song that will be at the begining of each chapter is part of Melissa Etheridge's song I wanna come over. I didn't catch the nameof the writer but I am giving credit where credit is due. ENJOY!**_

_Open your back door  
I just need to touch you once more_

**CHAPTER 2 – CHRISTMAS DAY/Shower Scene**

Ginny began to stir around 7:00 AM. She rolls over to find Hermione awake and staring at her. She jumps a little in surprise.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Ginny asks.

Hermione nods her head, "No, not at all. Just watching you sleep. You talk in your sleep do you know that?" Hermione asks.

Ginny sits up suddenly remembering the dreams she had last night. "Shit what kind of stuff did I talk about?" Ginny wonders out loud.

Hermione giggles. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone what you mumble about in your sleep," Hermione says giggling again.

"Hermione stop it! I know I had sexual dreams all night last night so god only knows what kind of dirt you have right now. Please don't mention it to my brothers. They'll never let me live it down," Ginny begs.

"Ginny, if I told them what you were mumbling about in your sleep it wouldn't just be you that they'd tease. They'd be teasing me too. Don't worry I won't say anything. I don't want them harassing me like they were doing with Ron yesterday and I'm sure they'll do again today. I feel almost bad for doing that to him," Hermione says.

Ginny giggles now. "So what was I mumbling about then that even you don't want anyone finding out about it?" She asks.

"Ginny, forget about it. You were obviously having sex dreams about me so we'll just leave it at that. Let's go open presents and eat breakfast so that we can get through the day of helping your mom cook," Hermione says.

"I wonder if the boys are up yet!" Ginny hoots loudly running to Ron's room finding him and Harry still sprawled out sawing logs.

She jumps on them "Get up you guys! Its Christmas morning! Happy Christmas!" Ginny yells at the top of her lungs.

The boys sit up Harry searches the night stand for his glasses. Finding them he shoves them on his face still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Ginny! It's still early. We were up till midnight last night," Ron grumbles trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh no big brother! There is a lot of yard work to do!" Ginny says trying to drag Ron out of bed.

She then runs to the twin's room.

"Ron, shouldn't she have outgrown that by now?" Harry grumbles to his friend trying to find it in his power to get out of bed.

"Yeah right, I wish!" Ron says dragging himself up putting on his dirty pants and shirt form yesterday. "By the way, Happy Christmas!" Ron adds.

Ron drags himself into the hallway to find Fred and George standing outside his room looking groggy also. "How's our favorite doggy kisser?" George asks grabbing Ron rubbing his head.

"George shut up!" Ron yells.

The boys all file downstairs and find Hermione and Ginny already sitting around the Christmas tree passing out presents.

Everyone dug into their piles. They all got the traditional knitted sweater from Molly and Arthur. Fred and George stock piled everyone with different things from their joke shop. Harry and Ginny got mostly candy for everyone. Ron didn't have any clue what to get everyone so he made everyone coupons to use on something that they would want from him. Hermione did her normal and got books for everyone based on their different interests.

"Breakfast is almost ready!" Molly announces.

The kids all crowd into the kitchen and take their seat at the table to eat breakfast. As usual at a meal time in the Weasley house there is a lot of chaos and fork scraping glass. Ron noticed that George and Fred had their heads together. Probably plotting ways to torture him all day with the little news he let slip last night that he kisses like a dog according to Hermione.

Ron glared at Hermione. She noticed. "Ronald! Glaring at me is not going to change how I feel. Stop it," she says.

"Hmpf" Ron grunts.

The twins giggle together.

"Alright guys! Don't start this on Christmas morning. Boys all of you outside! Get rid of the garden gnomes. Between the four of you it shouldn't take much longer than noon. Then you need to get your showers and not clog up the bathroom at the last minute. Dumbledore, Snape, Mad Eye, Tonks and Lupin will be here around 5:30. So don't be out there goofing around," Arthur says sternly leaving no room for argument.

"Fred, George. That means you two. Don't be teasing your brother all day please," Molly asks politely.

"Oh don't worry Mum. We won't," Fred says with a giggle to his brother.

"I mean it!" Molly yells as the boys all run out into the cold snowless morning.

Ginny and Hermione cleared the table and did the dishes. Once they were done with dishes, Hermione set about the house enchanting it with an enlargement charm to acquire the extra people for dinner.

"Alright Mum. What do you want me to do?" Ginny asks thinking of a thousand other things she would rather be doing besides helping her mom cook dinner.

"Go help Hermione," Molly says.

"Alright, if you need me for something just yell," Ginny says scurrying off to find Hermione.

Ginny found Hermione in the living room working silently on enlargement charms. She snuck up behind the older girl and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ah," Hermione yelps.

"Got yah," Ginny says.

Hermione giggles then the girls set about enlarging the living room and the kitchen.

"I wonder if your mom would let you come with me to Diagon Alley tomorrow and catch some of the sales," Hermione asks nonchalantly.

"Probably, but I don't know. I'll ask her later on after dinner," Ginny says.

Two hours later the girls had the house enlarged to fit everyone for dinner. And Molly needed their help with peeling potatoes and putting together green bean casserole.

By three o clock everything was in the oven or already cooked and just needed reheated. Molly released the girls to go get their showers and get ready for dinner and do whatever else they wanted to do before it was time to eat. The boys were done with getting rid of garden gnomes and had started a quiditch game in the field behind the house.

Ron sat at the goal post and was so irritated by the twins teasing him all day that he almost didn't bother saving any of the scores that they were gaining on him.

"Ron if you're not going to try we might as well not even play," Harry flies over telling his friend.

"Harry how the bloody hell would you feel if it was you that those two were harassing because your old girlfriend says you kiss like Hagrid's bloody dog!" Ron yells.

"Ron stop reacting to them and they'll stop picking on you about it," Harry tells Ron.

"Right that will happen. They'll still be giving me a hard time about it when I'm ninety," Ron says landing his broom not wanting to play quiditch anymore.

Meanwhile upstairs Ginny and Hermione were sitting in Ginny's room munching on the candy that they both received for Christmas.

"We really should get a shower," Hermione says.

"Yeah we should. But I just don't want to do anything right now," Ginny agrees.

"I'm making my move Gin!" Hermione says staring at the door.

"You know, Mom is in the kitchen, the boys will be outside until she makes them come in, we could save time and get a shower together," Ginny suggests.

Hermione smiles, "I like how your mind works," She says.

Both girls grab their clothes for after their shower and their bath towels and head to the bathroom. Hermione fixes the water so that it is hot, but not too hot.

They both take turns taking each other's pajamas off.

"Oh my god Gin. I feel so rebellious." Hermione says with a giggle jumping into the shower.

Ginny climbs into the shower after locking the door and placing a silencing charm on the room. "I know so do I," Ginny says.

Both girls attacked the shampoo and conditioner bottles and washed their hair. Then they took turns washing each other with the body wash.

"Ginny. I want you," Hermione says eyeing Ginny.

"Then take me," Ginny provokes.

Hermione pins Ginny to the shower wall kissing her running her hands all over her friends' silky soapy body. Ginny grabs a hold of Hermione and holds her close kissing her back. Ginny's hands find Hermione's ass groping. She slides her hands between the older girls' legs finding it warm and wet. Not wet from the shower either. Hermione follows Ginny's lead and the both plunge their fingers into the others pussy at around the same time.

"Uh," they moan in unison.

Ginny attacks Hermione's clitoris while fucking her, while Hermione massages her G-Spot. They both pant together nearing orgasm. Ginny suddenly stops fucking Hermione and drops to her knees separating Hermione's legs. She then places her tongue into Hermione's wet slit. Ginny massages Hermione's clitoris with the tip of her tongue while fucking her with her fingers.

Hermione grinds down onto Ginny's face and moments later grabs a hold of the flame red head in between her legs to hold her close to ride out the orgasm.

Once Ginny is satisfied that Hermione is pleased she stands up and washes her face off quickly. "We need to get out of here before the boys come in and catch us.

Both girls washed off again really quick like and climbed out of the shower. They toweled off and got dressed. Hermione put an anti-frizz spell on her hair to keep it from getting bushy and Ginny performed a drying spell on her hair. Then they went back to Ginny's room until dinner.

Not long later they heard the sound of all four boys racing to see who got first pick of the bathroom. Apparently Fred won because George, Harry, and Ron all stood outside knocking and yelling at the door.

"Hermione! An owl came for you while you were in the shower," Molly yelled upstairs.

Hermione went to retrieve the letter leaving Ginny alone in her room.

Moments later Hermione came bounding back into the room excited.

"Ginny! It's from Dumbledore! The Muggle studies teacher took the leave she was going to take and He wants me to teach the class for the remainder of the semester, possibly even permanently!" Hermione screeched hugging Ginny and kissing her firmly excited.

"Awesome Hermione, to bad I never took that class. You're coming back to Hogwarts! That's so exciting!" Ginny says.

"Hey we need to get downstairs. Your mom wants help setting the table and it's almost 4:00. The boys better hurry up. It's almost dinner time," Hermione says.

The girls went downstairs and set the table then waited in the living room for everyone to arrive for dinner.

Soon after, guests started arriving. Dumbledore arrived first. He came in and congratulated Hermione on being the newest member of the Hogwarts teaching staff.

"I understand you have not told anyone but Ginny, so I'll keep my mouth shut and let you spread the good news," Dumbledore says with a smile as he walks back to the kitchen to attempt to assist Molly with dinner.

"How does he know these things?" Ginny asks.

"I don't know. I just can't help but wonder what else he knows and isn't sharing," Hermione says with a look of concern.

"Eh. That would be bad," Ginny says narrowing her eyes at Dumbledore shuffling around in the kitchen after Molly who keeps trying to send him away.

Twenty minutes later all their guests had arrived and all the Weasleys had showered and gotten clean from their day of working.

"Come on everyone, dinner time," Molly announced around 5:30.

They all crowded around the table and sat down to eat. Before everyone dug in Hermione stood up.

"I have an announcement I want to make," She says.

The entire clan of Weasleys and their guests turned to face her.

"I received an owl this afternoon from Dumbledore offering me the Muggle Studies position at Hogwarts. I am going to take him up on that offer and be a professor there," She says sitting back down.

"Congratulations Hermione, if I would have known that I would have made you a special pie," Molly squeaks excitedly.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley. I'm just excited about going back to Hogwarts to teach," Hermione says.

The rest of dinner was filled with chatter with people who haven't been to the Weasleys in a long time. Lupin wanted to know all about how the joke shop was going with the twins. And they of course had to show him a few of their newest novelties.

Once dinner was cleared Ron, Fred and George got the chore of doing the dishes since Harry, Hermione and Ginny all took their turns.

After dinner everyone retired to the living room to have coffee, tea, butter beer or fire whiskey before returning home.

Ginny placed herself beside her mother so she could ask about going to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Hermione.

"Mum. Can I go with Hermione shopping tomorrow in Diagon Alley?" Ginny asks.

"Yes. Sure you can. As long as you can behave responsibly and be home by three for dinner," Molly tells her youngest child.

Ginny just glares at her mother. "Mum. I know how to behave in public. I'm not like Ron or Fred and George," Ginny says.

"I guess you're right. You have fun tomorrow okay," Molly says.

"Okay Mum. Hermione and I are going to go up to my room and have girl talk," Ginny says.

"Have fun," Molly says joining in the conversation between Arthur and Dumbledore.

"Mione, come on. Let's go upstairs to my room," Ginny says with a wink at her friend.

Hermione and Ginny head upstairs.

"We get to go shopping tomorrow!" Ginny squeals with delight when they get into her bedroom.

"Great!" Hermione cries equally excited.

"We need to get to bed early then so that we can get out of here early and try to beat some of the crowd," Hermione adds.

"Okay. Can I ask you something though?" Ginny says seriously.

"Sure anything," Hermione says turning to her friend to concentrate on what she is saying.

"What do we do with what happened this afternoon in the shower?" Ginny asks.

"That's up to you Gin. I want more out of our friendship. So it's up to you," Hermione says.

"I want more too Hermione. We could call tomorrow our first date," Ginny giggles with a smile.

Hermione giggles also, "Okay," She agrees.

They then set the alarm to go off at seven am so that they can get showers and go to Diagon Alley early. The girls enchant the bed with an enlargement charm so that they don't have to be quite so crammed like last night then cuddle under the blankets and hold each other until they fall asleep.

* * *

**_Authors note: Okay..I had a review complain about my rating of M. They said that it should only be a T....I will get into more erotic scenes later on in my story. I am not one of those writers who just jump into sex. (Especially with Hermione and Ginny) I am writing like this is a completely new thing for them they must first explore a little bit before they get into the really dirty stuff. Trust me you'll understand later on in this story why it is rated M. Later you'll think that it should be rated higher. Also I want to appoligise for taking so long bettween chapters. I have made a new rule with myself that I must first write at least 1,500 words in a chapter before I post it. So that is why it may take a while for me to post new chapters. I want to make it worth your wile to come and read. Thanks for all the reviews and keep reading and reviewing._**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The song that will be at the begining of each chapter is part of Melissa Etheridge's song I wanna come over. I didn't catch the nameof the writer but I am giving credit where credit is due. ENJOY!**

I want to come over  
to hell with the consequence  
you told me you loved me  
that's all I believe  
I want to come over  
It's a need I can't explain  
To see you again  
I want to come over

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE – DIAGON ALLEY**

_7:00 AM: _The alarm is buzzing. Ginny rolls away from Hermione and smashes the snooze button.

"It seems like we just went to sleep," Hermione says pulling Ginny back under the blankets for another nine minutes.

"No kidding," Ginny says cuddling back up against Hermione not wanting to let the heat out from under the blankets.

They drift back to sleep until the alarm goes off again at 7:09 am. Ginny grumbles trying to nestle down into the blankets and sleep longer.

"Come on Gin. We want to get showers and get going before to long," Hermione says dragging the blankets off of Ginny.

"Alright Hermione, I'm up," Ginny groans.

Hermione then trots down the hall to get a quick shower. When she returns to the bedroom she finds Ginny has fallen back to sleep.

"Ginny! Up! Now!" Hermione says pulling the covers off of her friend again.

"I said I was up," Ginny says dragging herself out of bed to the shower while Hermione goes downstairs to make them breakfast.

Molly is sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea when Hermione enters the room.

"You girls want breakfast before you go?" Molly asks.

"You relax Mrs. Weasley. I can do it. You've cooked enough over the last two days," Hermione tells her digging bacon and eggs from the fridge and grabbing the bread off the counter.

She fries up the bacon then cooks the eggs in the bacon grease and puts the bread in the toaster. Once everything is cooking or cooked she sets three plates on the table since it's just herself, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny eating. The boys have all gone back home.

Ginny stumbles into the kitchen with her hair still wet rubbing the last of sleep from her eyes.

"Mmm. Mum what smells so good?" Ginny asks.

"Hermione is making bacon and eggs. She told me to stay still. I feel so useless not helping. It does smell good doesn't it," Molly says.

"I bet it tastes as good as it smells," Ginny says.

The three of them sat down and ate whenever the food was done. They ate in silence. A very unusual occurrence at the Weasley household.

"Hermione breakfast was absolutely marvelous," Molly says.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. My mom taught me how to cook. She is one of the best cooks ever," Hermione says.

Molly smiles. "You girls better get going. I'll clean up. Floo powder is near the fire place. Just be home by 4:00 for dinner. Hermione are you going to just stay here for the next two days until you go back to school?" Molly asks.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. I'll owl mom and dad later this evening and have them send my things." Hermione says.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I will do it for you. You just go have fun shopping today. Ginny, here is your allowance for this week so that it adds to your savings," Molly says handing Ginny 2 galleons making her total savings 15 galleons.

"Thanks Mum," Ginny says stuffing her money into her purse.

"Have fun girls. Just be back for dinner. No later than four," Molly says leaving the girls alone while she goes to do dishes.

"Ginny, I'm going to apparate to Diagon Alley. I'll meet you right outside Fred and George's shop," Hermione said.

"That's cool. I'll floo there and meet you outside," Ginny says.

She then steps into the fire place fills her hand with floo powder and shouts "Diagon Alley!" She spins a way and lands on her rear in the back room of Fred and George's shop. Fred is standing there waiting to greet her. He helps her up.

"Hello, little sister. Hermione just went outside," He said following her out to help George who was assisting to a customer who had a little bit of a mishap with getting extendable ears stuck where they shouldn't have been.

Ginny wrestled her way outside the shop to find Hermione standing nearby leaning on the building. "You alright?" Ginny asks.

"Yep. Fine I just wasn't expecting it to be so busy here. It's worse than black Friday in the muggle world," Hermione says to Ginny. "We'll be lucky to find a single thing that we want to purchase with as many people are here," she finished.

"Hermione. The day after Christmas is the wizarding worlds black Friday. I thought you knew that," Ginny said linking her arm in her friends and pulling her along. "Where do you want to go first?" Ginny asks.

"Well I have to get a grade book for classes and I should probably have some more parchment and quills," Hermione says.

"Alright. I need some more quills, ink and parchment myself. Or I won't get through the remainder of the school year. Then I want to go see what kind of sales are going on," Ginny says.

They fought their way into the stationery store and purchased the things that they needed for classes. Hermione being extremely excited about going back to Hogwarts to teach. Two hours later they were strolling down Main Street when they spotted Ron and Harry strolling their way.

"Hey little sister. What have you two been buying today? Care to join us for lunch?" Ron asks giving Ginny's hair a playful ruffle.

"Yeah Ron we'll join you guys for lunch as long as you don't mess with my hair like that again," Ginny says smoothing her hair over giving Hermione a flirting glance.

"We've only got an hour so let's go so we can eat and maybe miss the hubbub of this place," Harry says leading them all to Three Broomsticks.

They went inside and got lucky and found a table to sit at right away. They all ordered pumpkin juice to drink and the daily special that consisted of a salad, two slices of ham and baked potatoes. Their food was in front of them before they knew it. And the boys were silent as they shoveled in their food since they had to apparate back to the ministry in twenty minutes.

Hermione and Ginny took their time eating, their hands touching under the table on the booth between their legs. Ron never noticed. They didn't think Harry did. But he did. Harry coughed stared at Ginny then kept eating.

She snatched her hand away from Hermione's and continued to pick at her food until it was mostly gone. She then shoved it away and sat back in her seat keeping her arms folded across her chest with her eye on Harry but he never made eye contact again.

"We'll buy you girl's lunch okay," Ron says leaving his sister and Hermione sitting alone in the booth.

Soon the boys were gone and Hermione and Ginny were left sipping pumpkin juice. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"I think Harry knows," Ginny says quietly.

"How would he know?" Hermione asks.

"I think he saw us holding hands. Oh well. It'll be okay. He didn't say anything. I'm sure he'll corner me later though; I think he and Harry are joining us for dinner tonight," Ginny says.

"I have lost all urge to shop. We found a few things right. Let's get back to the borough," Hermione says.

"I'll just floo with you this time. I don't have the energy to apparate," Hermione says.

They both stroll into the twins shop and head to the back room. "George are you guys coming over for dinner tonight?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah Gin. We'll be there at four like always. It's only three you girls are leaving so early?" Fred chimed in.

"I'm tired and want to be home. Had enough shopping to last me a lifetime," Ginny says grabbing a handful of floo powder and shouting "Borough," leaving Hermione standing in the shop to climb in the fire place after her.

They arrived at the borough surprising Molly with how early they were back. "Find anything good?" Molly asks.

"Not really," Ginny says.

"We got a few things for classes and that's about it," Hermione adds.

"Hermione I sent for your things and they came a few hours ago I put your trunk and everything in it up in Ginny's room," Molly says.

"Thank you Molly. I appreciate it," Hermione says following Ginny upstairs to her room.

Once inside the bedroom the girls stared at each other. "So much for having today be our first date. I enjoyed myself but it pretty much sucked, no offence," Ginny says.

"None taken. I couldn't agree more Gin. Oh well. No big deal. I still love you," Hermione says with a smile.

Ginny smiles too. "What are we going to do about Harry though?" She asks

"Nothing we can do. If he even knows. It'll be okay. He'll say something to us before he says anything to Ron. I know Harry. He won't want to cause problems with Ron. You know how his temper can be sometimes," Hermione says.

They both sat on the bed and examined their new parchment and quills. Ginny had also found a diary and wanted to start writing in it. Hermione left her to write and sat beside her on the bed reading.

Shortly later there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Harry asked.

Ginny as Hermione looked at each other then said together, "Yeah it's open,"

They all stared at each other. Harry shut the door behind him.

"Alright. Gin I guess you probably know what I want to ask about," Harry says with a sigh.

"Yeah, I think I do," Ginny says looking out of the corner of her eye at Hermione.

"Are you happy together?" Harry asks.

"Yes," both girls reply together.

"That's all that matters. If either of you hurt the other I will hurt the one who does the hurting, I just want to see you guys happy. Does Ron know?" Harry says.

"Don't think so. I think if he did, he'd be in here screaming his brains out," Hermione says.

"I think you're right. But I do think you should tell him soon so he doesn't find out on his own. I won't say anything though. And it's time for dinner," Harry says leaving the room.

Moments later Hermione and Ginny follow him downstairs to eat dinner and retire early to pack their trunks and get to bed because school starts back tomorrow.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am sorry it took so long to update. But I was havin trouble writing it. Please review! Reviews keep me going. If you have any ideas feel free to leave them...I'll read and consider maybe even use some ideas if any one has any. Love lots! ~kylee~**


End file.
